


Dream On of Bloody Deeds and Death

by DevonShea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dreams and Nightmares, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Good Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Morgana has nightmares of her past life.  Thankfully, this time, she has a loving father to support her.





	Dream On of Bloody Deeds and Death

“I had that dream again, daddy.”

Luther looked up from the contract he was studying when he heard his daughter’s tremulous voice.  Morgan was standing in the doorway, her arms clutching the little white dragon her uncle had given her for her third birthday.  It had seen better days, and wasn’t something she carried around much now that she was about to turn thirteen, but nightmares sent Morgan straight for the stuffed dragon.

He set the contract on the desk and turned his chair to the side, opening his arms.  “There now, sweetheart, it’ll be alright.” Normally, Morgan would object to being babied, but her nightmares always spooked her into needing comfort.  She climbed right onto his lap and buried her head in his neck, the arm not holding Toozee snaking around his neck, squeezing tightly. “I know the dreams scare you, but they’re only dreams.”

“But they’re so real.  Why would I keep dreaming the same thing?  Over and over again. It never changes. I’m so angry and it  _ is _ me, daddy.  I’m a lot older but I’m scared and angry in the dream and I try to hurt people.”  She sighed as her father rubbed circles on her back. “Is there something wrong with me?”

“No, sweetheart.  There is nothing wrong with you.  I don’t know why you have this dream, but you are a good person.  You are sweet and loving, just like your mother was. The nightmares are just that, nightmares.”  

The two sat there for a while before the tension started easing from Morgan’s body.  Her hand relaxed as she fell asleep in his lap, her legs dangling.  _ When did she get so tall? _ , he wondered.  Luther took a deep breath, carefully shifting his daughter so he could try to get the blood flowing to his arm again.  She still didn’t weigh much, but she was definitely getting too big for snuggling in his office chair.

He glanced over at the phone on his desk.  The last nightmare Morgan had scared her so badly that she’d been sobbing as she interrupted a video chat meeting with his business partner, Gus.  When he’d explained later that the nightmares hadn’t gotten better, Gus had given him the number of a child psychiatrist he knew. Maybe it was time to use it.  Heaven knew the nightmares weren’t going away on their own.

Luther rested his cheek on his daughter’s head.  He’d let her sleep a little longer before he woke her up to move to the couch where they could turn on a silly movie and just veg.  He would talk to her about seeing the psychiatrist tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC.


End file.
